


it's easier if you breathe

by Cheol_Apple



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alumiya, F/M, I should've posted this weeks ago, Romance, Sequel?, does anybody even ship them these days, no months ago, side story?, slight angst, well i still do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23945626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Miya reaches up to cup his face, and he takes this as sign to deepen their kiss. They pull away minutes later, and the elf’s eyes are dark and deep, her expression that of wonder. Alucard can guess what she’s thinking of—just like how surreal it feels for him to able to hold the esteemed archer, she might be thinking of how strange it was that she was able to have the seemingly cold Demon Hunter with her. Does she know it should be the other way around? He doesn’t deserve Miya, with her benevolent heart and unshakable honor and virtue. Her very soul was built on pillars of loyalty and goodness, like his had been built on fury and vengeance. Miya deserved someone who could be as wise as she was, as merciful as she was.Yet she chose Alucard anyway.
Relationships: Alucard/Miya (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	it's easier if you breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a side story to The Truth Untold, but didn't post it earlier because I had to edit the ending, then realized I edited on the wrong version, then got too lazy to transfer the edits, and so on and so forth. The AluMiya ship isn't sailing as much as I'd like it too lately but I'm posting this anyway because I am stubborn.
> 
> The Truth Untold for anyone who'd want to read it first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185352/chapters/52964803

The waters of Moonlake glittered under the afternoon sun, and Alucard had never felt this peaceful in his life.

Strictly, Demon Hunters don’t do day-offs, not even supposed to know what that word means. But when you paraphrase your mission into an “envoy to the Moon Elves,” then a whole bunch of loopholes open up. He is simply taking advantage of them.

Miya, of course, is the one who made it possible. Moon Elves rarely ever allow humans to enter their realm, but she had enough pull to let Alucard in. They didn’t do much all day—which was something that most people avoided, but it suit the warriors just fine. They simply wove through the Moonlit Forest, talking. He had been telling Miya a story from when he was training when she suddenly stops laughing and gets a shocked look on her face.

“Wait, so you’ve _never_ tried archery before?”

The Demon Hunter shrugs.

“Once, out of curiosity. I elbowed myself in the gut. It was a big bruise, too. Mother thought I was roughhousing.”

He only ever felt comfortable talking about his parents to the Moon Elf, and gladly, Miya just nodded, her brows creased in thought.

“I can teach you.”

“Miya, you really don’t have to, I don’t—“

“Yes, I do.” Miya pulls on his arm, and Alucard, as always, lets himself be led. One thing about Miya—she had the strongest wills of anyone Alucard knew. Tigreal may have his strict morality, and Granger may be sworn to the Light like no one’s business, but they can’t hold a candle to a very, very persistent Moonlit Archer.

For some reason, this just makes him like her more.

Miya leads him to an archery range beside the lake, a copse of trees forming a natural ring around it to protect it from wind and any trespassers who could get hit. She retrieves a simple, wooden bow from a nearby shed and hands it to the Demon Hunter.

Alucard pouts. “Can’t I try yours?” Miya’s silver bow was absolutely gorgeous, encrusted with crystals, and enchanted to have unlimited arrows. If there was one archer’s weapon he’d love to master, it was _that_.

Miya only laughs, the melodious voice distracting him. She draws the bow closer to herself, like a toy she wouldn’t share. “It’s a _blessed_ bow, Alu. Not just anyone can wield it. Its powers wouldn’t manifest for anyone but me.”

“Yeah, but can’t it make an exception? Just this once?” He teases, hooking an arm around the elf.

Miya looks up at him in amusement, her indigo eyes dancing. Gods, her guard was really down today. He’d give anything for Miya’s smile to stay like that, always. “Afraid not.”

“Fine.” Alucard unlatches himself, walking to the nearest target. “Teach me your godlike ways, master.”

The elf rolls her eyes. “It’s not exactly arcane magic. Here,” Miya gently maneuvers the hunter’s posture. “Legs should be shoulder-width apart. Nock the arrow with the bow facing down… very good…”

Alucard fumbles with the bow, the demonized claw making it hard for him to keep the bow steady. He knows what’s supposed to happen next—draw the arrow along with string, and let it loose. But with his cursed limb in the way…

“Dammit,” he mutters to himself, his own persistent instincts kicking in. He tries once more, and this time the arrow slices through the wind. It lands a meter away from the target.

He risks a look at Miya. The amused look is gone, replaced by an analytical one. Alucard knows that face too well. It’s the face of a hunter calculating the odds.

“I think you may have to switch hands. And you are too tense in some parts of your body. Let’s try this one instead…” She shifts the bow in Alucard’s arms so that his human hand is the one pulling on the bowstring instead, the other arm now the one supporting the wood frame. Immediately he feels that it is a much better stance. But another look at the Moon Elf’s face told him she wasn’t done coaching yet.

“Draw the bow for me?” he does so, and Miya’s hands dart around him again, feather-light.

“Put this elbow up,” she tips Alucard’s drawn arm upward. “Lessens the strain. Anchor the arrow to your mouth, make sure the source is just as solid as the goal. Ah, and your fingers…”

She shifts the finger placement on the fletching, the hunter trying to take note of what Miya is doing while also enjoying her touch. “There. Finally…”

She stands beside Alucard, hands finally finding their place on his shoulders. “Deep breath, release some of it, but not all… and let go.”

He releases the arrow. It sticks to the target, two rings away from the bullseye. He allows himself a satisfied smirk.

Miya lets go of him, clapping slowly. “Hey, not bad.” She teases him.

“That was alright for a second time, yeah?”

“Well, if you count that time when you elbowed yourself as a kid, then it would be third time, wouldn’t it? Also, you look funny when you’re holding your breath.” Miya retrieves the arrows, humor flooding her features again. “Your face makes this most ridiculous grimace. Your nose scrunches up and your eyebrows go all funny.”

“Wow. You really noticed all that, and you barely give me an applause for the shot?”

“I _did_ clap. It’s just that your face was more interesting than the shot.” Miya returns to arrows to a quiver beside Alucard. Their eyes meet, amethyst and sapphire. This time, Alucard doesn’t even try not to be distracted. He drinks in the beautiful archer’s face, their stances closer than necessary.

“My face is interesting?” he asks in feigned surprise, his human hand pulling on Miya’s arm, drawing her closer. The elf sucks in a breath, not exactly in shock, but in delight. There it was. The side of Miya that loves and loves to be loved. It was a hidden gem in plain sight, seen only when she’s around with her closest friends.

And Alucard. From the beginning, he had suspected they wouldn’t be just close friends.

_How lucky was he that she was this way with him?_

“Your face is _very_ interesting,” Miya confirms. “One of the most interesting faces I’ve ever seen.” Then she’s reaching up, and he’s leaning down, and their lips meet.

_How is it that every kiss of theirs still holds the same wonder and heat as the first?_

Miya reaches up to cup his face, and he takes this as sign to deepen their kiss. They pull away minutes later, and the elf’s eyes are dark and deep, her expression that of wonder. Alucard can guess what she’s thinking of—just like how surreal it feels for him to able to hold the esteemed archer, she might be thinking of how strange it was that she was able to have the seemingly cold Demon Hunter with her. Does she know it should be the other way around? He doesn’t deserve Miya, with her benevolent heart and unshakable honor and virtue. Her very soul was built on pillars of loyalty and goodness, like his had been built on fury and vengeance. Miya deserved someone who could be as wise as she was, as merciful as she was.

Yet she chose Alucard anyway.

A stupid decision, really, but he loves Miya for it.

The wondrous look on her face doesn’t last long, however, and already, she’s taken Alucard’s arm from behind, putting a new arrow in it.

“Let’s try this once more, Alu,” she says, gently. “And remember—it’s easier if you breathe.”

_________________

The trees of the Enchanted Forest crowd around him, blocking the sun, and Alucard never felt this distressed.

There was a time when as one of the most respected Demon Hunters of the empire, he was able to keep his cool under fire, eyes trained on that singular goal of victory. Despite any hit, any shot, any wound inflicted on him, his resolve was unshakable. Nothing less than the death of all demons mattered.

And of course, he still feels the same about this. But now his heart wasn’t just full of hatred for the vile creatures.

It had set aside some space for love, and now it is anxious and tense.

He wanted to be the one to take Fanny home, when he and Granger and Harith found her quaking and badly wounded at the edges of their perimeter, desperately keeping the kingdom’s borders. He was the close-quarters fighter. His sword could send the hordes of demons away. Maybe his demonized arm could even mask their presence as they left…

But he also trusted his friend, and they still had a duty to finish.

For a good part of the morning, they had scoured the edges of the forest, almost daring any unholy being to come out. It was no use. Squint and forage and rustle as he might, Alucard found no Orcs or demons or anything to kill. He was no bloodthirsty warrior, but his hand itched to swing the sword through a demon’s gut, preferably the one who attacked Fanny. And to think they had been so close by when it happened…

_“I trusted your mother and father to help me successfully complete my mission,” Tigreal said, shifting his shield. “But I… my trust wasn’t enough. In the end, I blocked out their reasoning. I thought I could do everything by myself.”_

_“But you’ve turned out differently, Alucard. You are wiser in some ways I will never be. I will let Fanny accompany you…” His eyes drift to the courtyard, where Fanny was definitely swinging on the cables, also probably swinging her blades. “She has been thirsting for a real mission for years. I think she is ready.”_

_Alucard also looked at the courtyard. He had seen Fanny grow up tremendously in the past few years. But he cannot deny that a part of him also worried for the young assassin._

_“And one more thing, Hunter.” Tigreal turned to go, face showing no hint of fear nor doubt. “This is not a challenge of whether I trust you or not. I do not deserve to ask for it or for you to prove it, after everything.”_

_Alucard opens his mouth to say something, but the captain raises a hand. “My sister, however, believes in you. Probably even idolizes you. I ask of you to prove her trust in you… like how you proved to everyone else that they can trust your abilities as well.” He finally walks away, an atmosphere of finality clinging to Alucard like dewdrops._

_Tigreal didn’t have to tell him that. He was always going to protect his newfound family from the very beginning…_

“Please let Fanny survive,” the Demon Hunter prays under his breath, the sound barely breaking through the silence. “Please let Granger take her back safely. Please—“

Six gunshots ring through the forest air. Six _familiar_ gunshots.

Granger’s gunshots.

Alucard’s eyes whip up in alarm. His comrade never shot without reason, which could only mean one thing. They had been apprehended.

The shots perforate the air once again, and this time Alucard strains to decipher what direction it came from. He knows that the pair was on their way back to the Capitol, but now that they had been approached by monsters, anything was possible. What if they overpower Granger? Finish Fanny off completely?

_Bring them back to the Abyss, to corrupt them like what they did with him?_

_Not an option_.

His legs move on their accord, moving in a direction that he doesn’t remember choosing. He wants to shout to them, but that’s not an option either. They wouldn’t hear him, and besides, it would only call the attention of any other monsters nearby. If he had wanted to kill some earlier, now that was essentially the last thing they needed.

Alucard was so shaken, he almost bumps into Harith, also going to the same direction. Luckily, he catches himself in time. He sees his worry mirrored in the Leonin’s eyes and immediately fixes his expression into what he hopes is a calm one. He can’t let the younger know how bad this was.

“You heard it, too?” A worthless question. Alucard asks anyway.

“Yes,” Harith gulps. “And I smelled blood. Fresh blood.”

The Demon Hunter adjusts his grip on the sword. “So a vampire. Or a Blood Orc. Possibly both.”

_Most likely both_.

“The scent is already getting stronger and stronger,” Harith keeps sniffing the air. “More and more blood is getting shed. Alu, if we don’t make it—“

“We will. I trust you. Now, lead the way.” Alucard states firmly.

He doesn’t say anything about the blood.

Harith only nods, picking up the pace once more, Alucard merely steps behind him. Another doesn’t thing he doesn’t say—

—how good he and the Leonin have become at lying to themselves.

_________________

_“I come as a messenger from Estes, king of the Moon Elves, creator of Dawn Zenith.” Miya stood proudly in the court of the Imperial Sanctuary, bow in hand, silver hair glittering in the morning rays of sunlight that filter through the windows. “We require your assistance, Princess. And direly. Our king wouldn’t have asked if it wasn’t.”_

_Silvanna regards the Moon Elf from her place on the dais, a look of concentration on her face. “Truly,” she remarked. “After all, your kind have been more independent than most. Continue.”_

_Miya looks at Alucard for a moment, at his place just beneath the dais. He had been the first one to see Miya as she approached the stronghold. At first he thought he just missed the Moon Elf, so much that he had somehow miracled her into being. But there she was, in all her righteous and serious self._

_He had to resist the urge to embrace her._

_“Minions of the Abyss have started frequenting the edges of Moonlit Forest around two months ago.” Miya said. “This was nothing new. But two weeks ago, they started attacking Moon Elves directly. Their groups have grown twice as large: Orcs, vampires, undead, demons, combined hordes of these have ambushed us on patrols. We were forced to scale back on defenses.” Miya took a deep breath._

_“Last night, the largest group of Abyssal demons yet attacked us. They were led by Alice, the vampire queen. Only few survived, your Highness.”_

_Silvanna stood up slowly, concerned. “How many died?”_

_For a split second, Miya’s façade crumbles, and Alucard saw how terrified the Moon Elf truly felt. His heart felt as though it were breaking into a thousand shards. Not a single shred of his being liked seeing Miya like this._

_“Around two thirds of our population, your Highness.”_

_“Two thirds—“ Silvanna’s hand flew up to her mouth in shock. Moon Elves were already rare as it is. For two thirds of their community to be obliterated—_

_Alucard remembered the amount of death and carnage he saw when he saved Harith. Too many inhabitants of the forest have fallen under the Dark Abyss’s forces. And now they were attacking Miya’s people—he had to help. He had to stop it._

_“—any enemy of the Dark Abyss is our ally, Moon Elf.” Silvanna declared. “We shall pay them back in blood. These minions shall not be allowed to tarnish the empire!”_

_Miya looked taken aback by the Princess’s sudden aggression, but Alucard knew her too well. The droop of her shoulders, the exhalation of her breath—she was relieved. They will get the help they deserve._

_“I will send our Demon Hunters after those monsters. They shall help you reestablish the borders near your forest. Only the best will do. Alucard,” Silvanna finally turned to where the hunter was standing, and he came to attention immediately, knowing that Miya was now staring at him too. “Go pick out a team amongst your guild. I want several teams on this immediately, in various parts of the forest. And I want you to take the lead.”_

_“Of course, my liege,” he tried to hide how enlivened he felt. He_ will _help Miya. And he_ will _destroy those demons. This he swears._

_They met up once again, in one of the Imperial Sanctuary’s many gardens. One such garden boasts a gazebo inlaid with silver and crystals, not too dissimilar from Miya’s bow. Truly, in her clothes and weapon, she looks like a fairy, or perhaps an angel, sent to guard the place. But her face is heavy with anxiety, and her hands wring around the bow, eyes deliberately trained on the ground. Gone was the lighthearted Miya that taught Alucard how to shoot an arrow, who held his hands like they were precious gems. Not that the Demon Hunter hated this. He understood too well how Miya felt, the failure she must be trying to digest. This wasn’t her first defeat, he knew. But they never get easier to bear._

_He simply sat beside her, his company the most valuable thing he can offer. The death his sword would bring would have to suffice for later. Right now, they were just two people who felt incredibly stressed, tired, and nervous. He wished it didn’t have to be that way, always._

_“I have to go back within the next hour,” Miya said suddenly. She doesn’t look Alucard in the eye. She might as well be talking to the soil. “Estes is waiting for Princess’s Silvanna’s reply.”_

_“You can’t even stay the night?” Alucard asked, and immediately felt stupid afterwards. Another night lost might mean more lives gone. Miya was right. The delivery of promised help was crucial. Still…_

_“You did great back there,” he said encouragingly, trying to lighten up the mood. “Most people I know get intimidated by her easily. Either that or they instantly fall head over heels for her.”_

_“She is a princess, after all,” Miya said. “They have this kind of natural effect on people. Must come with the title. What about you?”_

_“Me?”_

_There is a ghost of a smirk on Miya’s lips. “Are you intimidated, or head over heels?”_

_“Is this a trick question?”_

_“No,” the elf leaned onto the hunter’s shoulder, and his arm wound around her, keeping her in place. “I’m genuinely curious.”_

_“Well…” Alucard’s brows scrunch in thought. “When I first met the Princess, it was when we were children. There was this gathering in the palace. She was just a playmate for me. I didn’t even recognize her as royalty. Then we got older… and… things happened…” his lips gently touch Miya’s scalp. “I didn’t think of her much down there. After I was rescued and placed in the Temple of Light, I barely thought of her at all. When we met again, she was a fully-fledged princess who was both a warrior and priestess of Light.”_

_“Priestess of Light?”_

_“It is said that Silvanna can invoke the Lord of Light’s blessing and give it to the most noble of warriors. But I’ve never seen it happen before.”_

_“What are the odds of it happening to you?” Miya smiled softly._

_“Don’t be ridiculous,” Alucard snorted. “I am no warrior.”_

_“You fight on the side of good. You are prepared to lay your life down to end this war between shadow and light. Your determination and courage is unwavering, despite everything that has happened to you. Are those not the qualities of a warrior?”_

_Damn. Miya was too wise for him._

_“You flatter me, Miya.” He only said._

_“I flatter you because you deserve to be,” Miya simply said. “Alucard, you are too hard on yourself sometimes. Don’t you know how strong you are? How resilient? Frankly, not a lot of people can go through what you did and still come out sane. It takes a special kind of bravery. And you have it, Alu. You really do.”_

_Alucard’s heart squeezes at these words, malfunctions at how sincere they were. How is it that she knew all the right things to say to make him vulnerable? It wasn’t fair._

_“Well, don’t be so hard on yourself, either. The death of your people was not your fault.”_  
  


_“…But I am the sworn protector of the Moonlit Forest. That was my one duty. And I failed…”_

_“Moonlit Forest didn’t burn, Miya. It still exists. As long as you and your people survive, you will have done your job. Those Abyssal creatures were the ones who stabbed and struck the Elves, not you. It’s their fault. Not. Yours.”_

_Miya only closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, grasping onto Alucard like her life depended on it. The Demon Hunter sighed._

_“If you really insist on looking at it that way, then focus on waging war for your people. See it as the way to correct your mistakes. To honor their lives. Use this as a chance to put things right again. Do not view it as a failure… view it as a mission.”_

_“A mission,” The Moon Elf repeated, opening her eyes again. “That’s really insightful, Alu.”_

_“What can I say? You inspire me.”_

_They grew quiet once again._

_“You never answered my question.” Miya said after a while._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Silvanna. Intimidating or eye-catching?”_

_“Fine.” Alucard huffed. “She’s good with a spear and can apparently channel magic. She’s definitely intimidating. But, you intimidate me too.”_

_“I do?” Miya sat up, turning so that she can face the hunter properly. Alucard did the same thing, so that they were face to face._

_“You intimidate me, you make me head over heels, you make me forget my words, you make me sharper, you make me an idiot, and you make me a genius. You make me_ everything _, Miya. Because you_ are _my everything.”_

_“Such a sap,” Miya muttered. Then she pulled on Alucard’s collar abruptly, drawing him in for a quick kiss._

_“I love you, Alucard.”_

_“And I love you too, Miya. Always.”_

_________________

They don’t run into the Elven Army as much as the Elven Army runs into _them._

A whole battalion of Elves seem to materialize from nowhere, encircling him and Harith. There are several swordsmen and archers, all with weapons drawn. Other warriors mount huge deer or horses. On the largest stag, with golden antlers, an Elf with a domineering posture towers over the rest. In his left hand floats a glowing white scroll.

“King Estes,” Alucard says in shock. He kneels and Harith follows his example. “But—I don’t understand—“

“We’ve come to take back our Forest, Hunter,” The king said. “No longer should we hide on the shores of our lake. And if death is the price of victory, then let this price be steep.”

“Our friends are in trouble,” Harith cuts in, before Alucard can tell him off. “They are near the southwest border. Can you help them?”

“A troop of Elves have already intercepted the Abyssal horde,” Estes confirms. “My spies tell me that the vampire queen herself, Alice, had taken charge of the minions. You best hope that your comrades are well enough to fight her off.”

“They are,” Alucard promises. _When they were healthy, at least._ His eyes shift through the throng of Elves around them, and he hopes against hope that a certain Elf is with them—

“Your _archer_ is not among us, right now.” Estes says. “She led the troop to your allies. It was her personal request.”

_If you really insist on looking at it that way, then focus on waging war for your people. See it as the way to correct your mistakes. To honor their lives. Use this as a chance to put things right again. Do not view it as a failure… view it as a mission._

All the blood in his veins run cold.

“We have to go there. _Now._ ” Alucard says before he can control himself. “Miya could get hurt, or worse—“

He looks down to see Harith holding him back by the arm, a warning expression on his face.

“You have to calm down, Alucard.” Harith says calmly than the Demon Hunter thought necessary. “Miya has been in battles, just like you. She can handle it. Like you have to handle yourself.”

The hunter considers this. Of course, the Leonin was right. Miya was just as experienced in fighting as he was. And monsters were less likely to hit her because she was an archer, right? He bow was blessed by the Moon Goddess. She had her own brand of Elven Magic. Miya should be perfectly fine.

Except that if anything happened to her, Alucard will never forgive himself…

_No. Nothing will happen to her. Miya is wise, strong, resourceful. Better than me in every way. She will be safe._

Alucard took a deep breath. He can worry all he wanted, but there is still Fanny to think about, and Granger, and the rest of the Moniyan Empire. And Harith, poor Harith, who has seen the horrors of demons before at such a young age and has to deal with them again.

“You’re right, Harith,” he smiles grimly. “But we should still head in their direction. We haven't seen demons in _ages_. If there would be any other place where those scum are concentrated, it would be where our friends are. We have to dissolve their numbers while we still can."

He turns to the Elven King. "Give us a small amount of soldiers, then send the rest out in all cardinal directions. This way we could regroup easier than if it were in a radial dispersion. If they find any of our fellow Demon Hunters, let them join the party. We will need all the men we can get."

Estes appraises him once more.

"Spoken like a true Moniyan warrior. I knew your parents, once, you know."

Alucard looks down, ignoring the lump in his throat. "Thank you, your highness."

"My personal guard will join you," Estes says, and with a flick of his hand, a soldier brings out a dappled grey mare, saddled. Alucard sheathes his sword. He helps Harith get on and climbs on himself.

"And you?" Harith says to the king from his seat, scowling. "What will you do?"

The king returned his scowl with an insidious smile. "I shall ride with you, and woe unto the forces of darkness that block our way."

The Leonin looks up at the hunter. "I can work with that."

"I agree," Alucard smirks, turning the horse to the right direction. "Let's go. For Moniyan!"

"For Moniyan!" Harith cheers, and they are off.

_________________

They do not reach the place of carnage in time.

Already the sound of monsters escaping into the forest are cacophonous, howls and shrieks and cackles echoing through the forest.

What they _do_ see are a small group of Moon Elves huddling over two people, both very bloody and wounded. Alucard hops off the horse, impatient, with Harith executing a jump off himself.

Fanny was expected, dried blood on her side, face growing paler by the second. She was awake, but her features are transfixed at the patch of sky above, possibly imagining her cables swinging through them instead of her lying on the ground. White wisps of light glow around her--lesser healing magic that few Moon Elves can conjure.

Granger looked much worse. This was probably because his wounds were fresher than Fanny's. Despite being unconscious, his chest heaved with every breath, disturbing the deep gashes on his stomach. The white streak in his hair hung limply, streaked with blood. Alucard saw his pale right arm through the rips of his coat, and was anxious that his friend might have been corrupted too, but that didn't seem to be the case. And he was whispering. Alucard wasn't sure he wanted to hear, but he kept on repeating a name over and over, one that he can't seem to decipher.

"A...Alu?" Fanny's eyes left the sky and landed on him. Alucard's attention was ripped immediately and he ran to the assassin's side, clasping Fanny's clammy hand. "I'm sorry. I failed you... twice."

"No, no, no, you did marvelous. Tigreal would be so proud of you."

"Would he?" Fanny blinks rapidly, inhaling in staggered breaths. "Granger—he killed the vampire queen."

"Alice," Alucard growls. But a part of him also glows with pride. _Granger killed the commander of the Abyssal Army_. "That Abssyal whore."

"Yeah... That," Fanny squirms in pain before continuing to speak. "We were surrounded... Then they all just started dying. Those who didn't..." a weak arm pointed to the south. "Fled. That way."

"Smart girl." He knows that he shouldn't bother Fanny anymore, extend her conscious time that she needed to recover, but he _needed_ to know. "Fanny, did you this specific Moon Elf earlier? She had silver hair, purple eyes, big silver bow—“

"Yes," Fanny interrupts him. "Is she Miya? Your..."

_Girlfriend? Significant other? Soulmate?_

"Yes, that was her," Alucard presses on. "Where did she go?"

"She killed an Orc, you know," the assassin murmurs. "Granger was going to get eaten, or worse. She shot him as quick as air..."

"...and if she is every bit as brave as you say she is, then you already know where Miya went, Alucard. There is only one option."

_She went after the fleeing demons. Of course._

The light faded around Fanny, and she closes her eyes. The Elves move on to Granger, but they are obviously not optimistic about his condition.

"What are you waiting for?" Estes says suddenly, behind Alucard. He had forgotten that the Elven King was behind them. "Go after her. I'll take care of them."

"Yes, your highness. Thank you once again." The hunter and the Leonin quickly mounted the mare once again, and Alucard spurred the horse, taking the path due south.

The way down south takes them dangerously close to the edges of the forest—the dangerous edge, one where the Dark Abyss had started to take over. Already, the trees look rotten and sick, a rank odor permeating the air as they ride farther and farther away. The stench of evil.

The sky grows darker here too, but unlike earlier, when it only grew dim when demons gathered, this gloom doesn't seem willing to disappear. It makes the midday atmosphere look like early twilight. Harith conjures a glowing ball of energy in one hand, the other grasping on to the hunter's coat. Fanny said that the monsters fled this way, but there seems to be no tangible sign of them—only subtle hints in the air, the darkness in the sky.

"They seem to have gone," Harith murmurs, trying to snuggle closer to Alucard. But the Demon Hunter knows better. In his mind, he counts down from twenty.

He reaches twelve when the first monster leaps out of the dark.

He doesn't see it, either. It apparently jumps out behind them, shrieking, tackling one of the Elven guards that still follow in the Demon Hunter's wake. The elf's exclamation of terror intermingling with the monster's one of ravenousness broke the tension that the group was stuck in.

Harith reacts faster. In a flash, he twists around and aims the glowing ball of light at the monster. It connects squarely at the monster's chest, scorching the creature, making it let out a deathly wail.

Several monstrous screams ring out in reply.

"You had to say it," Alucard admonishes the Leonin with no real heat. He simply urges the mare to go faster—and stops abruptly when he reaches the battlefield.

He doesn't even _know_ there was a battlefield.

The area clearly used to be a clearing, one with a very shallow stream wending through the middle. Now the soil is black and poisoned, the waters even more so. Uncountable waves of monsters swarm the field, all attacking a distinct, silvery group of people at the far side of the area.

Miya's troops. They must've chased the fleeing monsters only to be ambushed by more behind their back.

"Intercept them!" Alucard exclaims, taking out his sword. "Hurry!"

Gratefully, the Elves behind him relent to being ordered around by a human, and they fan out beside him. Some take out spears and crossbows, ready to take aim. Alucard waits a moment, then waves the sword in his hand in an unmistakable signal.

Arrows and spears create a deadly arc in front of them, all heading to the closest wave of monsters who didn't seem to notice that another group of warriors have entered the battlefield. Some minions disintegrate immediately. Yet few more only scream in pain, blackish blood bursting forth from where the weapons struck them. This causes a good amount of the enemy to shift their attention to the new arrivals. Half of the Abyssal creatures break away from harassing the Elven troops in favor of attacking the Demon Hunter instead.

Not that this makes Alucard hesitate. With a defiant yell, he rides toward them, sword raised in fury. He barely registers Harith jumping down with inhuman grace (well, he is inhuman after all, being a Leonin and whatnot), eyes gleaming as he casts a spell in front of the monsters, runes glowing with on the black ground. The monsters freeze in place as the Leonin's magic suck the life force out of them, eventually disintegrating them into nothing. More Elves reload their bows and shoot into the fray. Alucard swings his sword, slashing at any demon foolish enough to approach him.

At some point he loses the horse. The rest is a blur of blood and claws.

And in the back of his mind, _Miya. Straight to Miya_.

For all his experience as a Demon Hunter, he had never had to fight off so many before. What's worse is that he instinctively knows that this itself isn't the war. This is just one of the many skirmishes before that one battle begins. Will he be enough? Will all of them together be enough?

Then a cry emanates from where the Elven troops were fighting. A cry of frustration.

Alucard would recognize Miya's voice anywhere.

"Get."

"Away."

"From HER!"

Harith activates his best spell yet—lines glow in the shape of a sword on the ground, destroying all the monsters within and beside it. Alucard swiftly runs through the clear path, the white light warm under his boots. All of Miya's fellow fighters were either overpowered, wounded, or worse. Her silver bow laid on the ground, tarnished. The Moonlit Archer herself was being handled by Orcs, grappling her, keeping her down by her arms and legs. Miya was doing her best to kick them off, but she was never good at hand to hand. All her squirming just seemed to be a minor incovenience to the demons. She resorted to shouting and screaming, spitting at the Orcs' faces with relentless anger.

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" She screams. "I WILL TEAR YOUR FLESH TO PIECES!"

Alucard had never seen her this unhinged. He knows that Moon Elves had always had a grudge against Orcs, but this...

"We may lose this one, but we got one of them Elven heroes. That's good enough for dinner!" One Orc boomed, ignorant of the furious Elf in his clutches. Miya aims a kick at the Orc's face. It is nowhere near high enough. She only manages to kick at the Orc's chin (Alucard thought he was being generous to call it a chin). But it was enough to rile the group up.

"That's it. You're being promoted from dinner to lunch. Let's rip her up!"

The closest Orc to her face grasped her face.

Alucard saw red.

He lunged at the demons, bringing his sword down in a deadly arc, vaporizing the monster who touched Miya's face. He whirled around, quickly taking care of the Orcs on Miya's right.

Partially dislodged, Miya successfully unhandled herself from the remaining demons, barely avoiding Alucard's blade as he struck the demon the Elf kicked. He runs after the last demon, and leaped with almost impossible strength onto its back. His gauntleted arm winds around the creature's head, the sword forming rivulets of blood as he traces a thin line on the Orc's neck.

"I said," Alucard hissed, sounding almost demonic himself, " _get away from her_."

He deepens the slit, and the Orc falls down to the ground, black blood pooling on the soil. The hunter slowly steps away from the corpse, suddenly devoid of all his adrenaline. He wipes the sword clean of blood on his coat. It was surely going to leave a nasty stain, but he couldn't care less.

"A-Alucard..."

Alucard's strength comes back almost quickly, and he's running to Miya, enveloping her in his arms, stroking her silver hair, kissing her forehead, his shoulders heaving in dry sobs.

"You saved me," Miya murmurs within his hold.

"Shhhhh," Alucard can't even be bothered to reply.

"I was ready to die right there."

" _Shut up_." Alucard tilts Miya's head up, capturing her lips with his. Their kiss is rushed and breathless and sloppy, and he feels the urge to stay that way forever. Forget his lifetime anger. Forget the war. As long as his Elf is safe in his arms.

They break off, and Miya's violet eyes are wet with uncried tears. She smiles at Alucard, and it shines like a sun in the gloomy air. "You'll have to teach me close combat sometime."

"Noted," The Demon Hunter pulls the Moon Elf close again, and her head rests in his shoulder. For a few seconds they are in their own world, quiet and safe.

So perhaps it could be forgiven that Alucard doesn't see the purplish demon emerging from the battlefield. His build is leaner and taller then the rest of the minions', and he glares at the two with intelligent, vengeful eyes. He holds up a heavy iron spear, aiming with precision and an intent to kill.

"The gift of death!" The demon cries, and he lets the spear fly.

_________________

Alucard only remembers flashes.

His eyes register the spear as they fly straight for the two of them.

He tries to push Miya aside, but the Elf was slower and weaker than he realized.

The words "Watch out!" etch themselves onto his mind, but they never reach his mouth in time.

Miya turns around to face the spear just as it hits her in the gut, clean and swift.

She staggers backward, the metal tip jutting out of back, blood already blooming from where it goes through her.

Someone screams. Maybe it's him. Maybe it's her. Probably both.

In the distance, Harith executes a series of spells on the demon, now devoid of a weapon. The monster falls to ground, dead, and Harith grins in triumph, then he spots Alucard and Miya.

Miya...

Alucard's mind goes blank for a while, unable to process what happened. Perhaps he was hallucinating. Perhaps this is just a dream. Perhaps he fell asleep while they were scouting and either Fanny or Granger would hit him on the head to wake him up.

This is a much harsher reality to wake up to.

His legs fail him, and he crumbles to the ground, on his knees.

Miya lies a few feet away from him. Her breaths are short and quick, the spear preventing her from doing much more. She reaches out a bloodied hand to Alucard, and he desperately crawls to her, taking the hand in both of his. Oh, how he wishes so, so, so much that his hand hadn't been demonized, so that he can hold the archer's hand properly. But wishes that magnitude wouldn't come true.

How much more for his wish that this was all just a dream, and that Miya is actually unharmed and well?

"M-m-Miya..." His voice croaks, barely heard, and he tries again. "Miya... Wait—I can—" He desperately pulled off his coat, pressing it against the junction of the wound, but the blood only seeped further, a seemingly never ending river of despair.

"Alu... Alucard..." Miya mutters, her voice took on a raspy note, as though she was choked rather than stabbed. "I-it's okay... L-let me be..."

"No... Don’t…don't say that, you can survive Miya, you will survive, you _have_ to—“ Alucard puts both hands over his coat, trying to put pressure on it, but it doesn't seem to work, there's so much blood, why wouldn't it stop, please _stop—_

"A...Alucard—“ Blood gurgles from Miya's mouth, silvery and blue. Elven blood. "Thank you. F-for everything."

"Wait, don't speak—your wound—“

"I... I thought I-I would be b-bound to my duty f-fore-forever. That I was n-nothing more t-than an archer. Y-you changed that, Alu... You... You brought something m-more to my life..."

"Please, stop," Alucard sobbed, but Miya pressed on, blood streaming from her lips.

"With you... Things were easier... You m-made me laugh... And smile... I am... Was... So, so happy... w-with you..."

"No, please, Miya, stop, _you_ made things easier, _you_ made my life brighter—“ Tears flowed freely from his eyes, and he made no move to wipe them, he grasped Miya's hand as though his touch could save her from dying...

"T-there you go again... Being too hard on yourself again..." Miya laughed weakly, causing a fresh spurt of blood to flow from her lips. "I-I wish you'd realize... How b-bright your s-soul is... H-how good y-your heart is... Do that... F-for me... o-okay?"

The Demon Hunter hung his head in sorrow. It was a hard thing to believe—that a killer like him with a traumatized past could be _good_ , or _bright_. But was he really going to argue now? So instead, Alucard nods, tears dripping onto their interclasped hands.

"I love you, Miya. I wish I told you more... You...you made me the best person I could ever be... I will never forget you..."

Miya tries to speak, but more blood only flows from her lips. So instead she brings her eyes up to his again, and despite the pain she must be feeling, they are absurdly clear and bright. Full of life. Full of hope. Full of love. As though she had been walking in the desert for days and and the blue of Alucard's eyes was the promise of rain, of the babble of a stream, the rapids of a river, the roar of the sea.

And they were willing to drown in each other, again and again.

Her eyes tell him what the lips couldn't. _I love you. Even beyond life_.

Miya's hand grows limp in Alucard's. He watches as the luminous purple eyes lose focus and luster, open but blind.

He removes the spear from Miya's gut. Puts the bloodied hand over the wound. Finds the bow, wipes it clean, and has the other hand grasp it. Gently, gently, kisses Miya on the forehead as thought tucking her in for bed. Then as an afterthought, plucks a blue feather from the ties in her hair, the shade almost indiscernible within the confines of his blue coat.

From afar, her dead body only looks like an Elven maiden, taking a break from a grueling patrol.

Alucard lets out a guttural scream.

_________________

A demon falls on the bloody battlefield.

And another. And another.

King Estes's personal guard, some of the most elite Elven soldiers sworn into duty, are almost regarded useless. Even Harith, the young Leonin mage with boundless capacity for magic, can only do so much in his wake, as though his every step already causes the death of ten Abyssal creatures.

If Alucard notices that the others are barely able to kill demons because of his own ministrations, then he doesn't let it show. He only stabs. Slashes. Eviscerates. Kills. He is gone into the rage. The fury. The vengeance. His pillars. The very core that he has built himself upon on.

He can be a good man tomorrow. But for now, blood has to be shed.

When the grief threatens to overtake rage, when the tears pool around his eyes again, Alucard steels himself, as hard as the metal on his corrupted arm. He grits his teeth. Holds his breath. His persistence and determination make him push through in the worst ways possible.

Someone once told him—possibly the same person who believed he was a good man—that it was easier if he breathed.

Too bad there are simply some things easier said than done.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig @cheol_apple)


End file.
